3DPoetry Wikia
Steven M Ross is the brainchild of 3D Poetry *Steven M Ross is the proud founder of 3D Poetry his hidden talent writing poetry in different illustrations and techniques. His an expert, one of a kind and unique. Although his been discriminated on various occasions by other writers in his country South Africa nothing has put him off to rise as a phoenix from the ashes. Steven is born in Bellville, Cape Town, South Africa and currently living in Belhar. He work as a Technical Officer at Telkom SA and studied at Northlink College and High School Symphony Senior Secondary School. He were born 17 December 1970. His parents DR and RM Ross and his popular for helping the community and homeless kids. Steven M Ross is a friend of many and can write a poem in less than six minutes. He wrote allot poems and quotes in English and Afrikaans. Steve did his first major project helping Jan Jansen from Phuket Thailand to write Easy Branches Company Profile . His mentors is Jan Jansen, Diana Ferrus and Marcia J Kenyon. Steven is the administrator of blogs and pages on social media. *Examples of Steven's Poetry illustrated Body A body is fraudulent Displaying equivalent When you're not so loveable Turning into a vegetable Isolated skeptical Oscillate incredible Steven M Ross © #1 Poet's Notes #1.1 Writing a 3D poem is hard work, and practice to master. I have been told that I am writing incorrect context which I know their statement is incorrect. Sometimes when a person just look at something in one direction they don't see how the world truly function the same as the body or body of a group . Example stars ,sun, moon,love, people,children, wind, comets, rain, sand ocean ,nature and erosion also look back at them. First sentence is always the introduction what is the story about but in my poem I write it different ways. 1.1.2 In one sentence example A body is fraudulent. I express deception, manipulation, broken heart ,stressfulness,fake love, a person that's disabled ,jealousy and so I can go on to add experiences, expressions, functions, sickness, definitions of body and in the body itself. 1.1.3 Second Sentence example Displaying equivalent.1.1,3.1 How people look at you as person with all their good or bad thoughts flooding their state of mind. How you represent yourself to someone else like shop advertise their promotions or products. Who you truly are as a person. The rest is so easy to understand. When you write exams don't focus on the marks understand the subject definitions and functions and examples to be continued.. * 3D Poetry Written by Author Steven M Ross *Poet's Notes #My poetry can be used to educate students in schools, churches,institutions ,colleges, universities, for advice, discussions, motivation and inspiration # Energy #3 Quote written by Steven M Ross.jpg|'Bold text' Quote written by Steven M Ross|link=http://3dpoetry.wikia.com/wiki/3DPoetry_Wikia|linktext=Birthday Wishes for Diana Ferrus Steven M Ross at Mc Gregor Poetry Festival.JPG|'Bold text' Steven M Ross|link=http://3dpoetry.wikia.com/wiki/3DPoetry_Wikia|linktext=Steven M Ross at Mc Gregor Poetry Festival Author Steven M Ross.JPG|'Bold text' Steven M Ross|link=http://3dpoetry.wikia.com/wiki/3DPoetry_Wikia|linktext=Woman's Day 2015 at Artscape Theater ,South Africa, Cape Town Steven M Ross at Tuin van Digters with Diana Ferrus.jpg|'Bold text' Steven M Ross|link=http://3dpoetry.wikia.com/wiki/3DPoetry_Wikia|linktext=At Tuin van Digters, Breytenbach Sentrum, Wellington, South Africa Thank you note for writting a prayer for Flight MH370.jpg|'Bold text' Thank You|link=http://3dpoetry.wikia.com/wiki/3DPoetry_Wikia|linktext=Wrote a prayer for Flight MH370 and recieved this Thank You Steven M Ross at Creative Writing Course.jpg|'Bold text' Steven M Ross|link=http://3dpoetry.wikia.com/wiki/3DPoetry_Wikia|linktext=Steven M Ross is one of Di Mengelmoes Dgters Steven with James Mattews at the US Embassy 2015.png|'Bold text'US Embassy|linktext=Steven M Ross with James Mattews at the US Embassy 2015 # Energy Let the energy move you in every word that I utter Some plusses and minuses I have an optimistic outlook Making notes in my poetry notebook Friends may seem perfect at first, but they're not, and we eventually find that out. Then the challenge is to continue to love them, Warts and all. The key is not to try to change the other person, But, try to change ourselves. As we grow through life We learn the qualities necessary to love others. Patience, humility, perserverence, grace, loyalty, trustworthiness, reliability, honesty, kindness, open mind ,open heart, discipline ,forgiveness, responsibility, even temper, courage attentiveness, optimism,balance and appreciation. I'm not perfect but want someone to understand that life is adventurous, See or feel astrology, geography, mass, density, biology, history, chemistry, courtesy ,curiosity, generosity and gravity in words. Steven M Ross © #4 *My America My parents is like Ebony and Ivory I was born not under the statue of liberty Raised in a white house to value Traditional roles in family I believe in mutual respect and equality Not one country in the world is drug - free Some are following big dreams towards their destiny I'm always trying to find something good, at everything and never despair In God's hands I am safe swaying through the air The world is phenomenal loaded with love and everything we might need Lifestyles changed into greed with terrible speed I like art so I am trying to paint my life colorful and big events Those were the days sharing laughter and joy in circus tents Homeless struggle in life to earn respect and dignity I have seen disasters as old as humanity Newspapers capture history and mythology Friendship or Family is an expression of social anthropology Nowadays everyone focused on the stock exchange Making dollars selling white pipes rushing through their brains In God we trust die we must Steven M Ross © 01 February 2010 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Method Category:Style Category:Author Category:Poet Category:Writer Category:Motivation Category:Inspiration Category:Books Category:Advice Category:Information Category:Chemistry Category:Respect Category:Honesty Category:Trust Category:Training Category:Love Category:Life Category:Quotes Category:Bible Category:God Category:Admin Category:Blogger Category:Producer Category:Lyricist Category:Wordsmit Category:Poverty Category:Youth Category:Education